Kami Ini Hanyalah Binatang Jalang
by Hama Hitam
Summary: No Pair. Kemungkinan lain dari dunia ini. Aku adalah Tuhan. Aku mampu menciptakan segalanya. Dari hal paling indah hingga paling hina. Muak Tuhan pada hal berguna, dibuatNya segalanya menjadi tak berguna. Sekali lagi, aku adalah TUHAN di dunia ini. Tunduk dan diam jika hanya mampu menghasilkan kotoran. Berdiri dan tantang jika menghasilkan emas intan.


**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.::Saya adalah seekor hama::.

Di pojok taman bermain sepi, mungkin bukan tempat yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang ingin menghabiskan malam minggu mereka. Dan itu pula yang dirasakan oleh seorang perempuan dengan mata lavender seindah manik boneka manekin yang dibuat oleh seorang pemahat jenius.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda lain meludahi si galuh _bak_ boneka manekin yang jatuh terduduk di tanah akibat dorongan keras dari si merah muda yang berdiri. Wanita yang _dengan_ pongahnya berdiri sembari tak henti memberikan kata-kata kasar untuk mengekspresikan kemarahannya terus menerus menendangkan tanah pada lawannya. Dia tak peduli sepatu hak tingginya yang indah dan mahal menjadi kotor dan rusak. Dia pun enggan mengakui bahwa wajah jelitanya yang seharusnya menjadi idola banyak lelaki kini menjadi sedikit buruk rupa karena amarah yang meluap-luap dan tergambar jelas di rupa cantiknya.

Si merah muda menunduk, dan dengan penuh kebencian, dia mengacak-acak rambut biru tua si wanita yang terduduk. Sesekali dia menyentakkan rambut panjang si lavender dan berteriak kencang tepat di wajahnya, "INGAT YA, SIALAN! DI SANA ITU WILAYAHKU. DAN TUAN UCHIHA ITU MILIKKU! BERANI MENDEKATINYA LAGI, KAU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MAMPUS!"

Puas membuat lecak muka saingannya, sang perempuan bermata zamrud itu meludahi sang lavender untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa dia ketahui, kala dia jauh dari pandangan si wanita biru tua, perempuan itu mendecih _penuh_ kekesalan. "_Makhluk kotor_."

.::DP::.

Ada _sampah_ menyangkut di rambut si pemuda pirang. Matanya sayu, dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. Selokan tempat dia tercebur itu tidak dalam airnya, tapi sangat kotor dan penuh dengan sampah, juga berbau. Mata biru langitnya bahkan _sempat_ melihat kecoa-kecoa berlarian saat dia terjatuh tadi.

Beberapa kaleng kosong tepat mengenai kepalanya. Beberapa batu juga membuat lecet badannya. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan orang-orang sekampung yang terus menerus menghinanya, _memberi_ hujatan, kecaman.

"DASAR _SUMBER DOSA_. PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI, SIALAN. KARENA KAU DESA KAMI MENJADI _KOTOR_. DASAR SAMPAH!"

Ada kelabang yang tak sengaja terpegang oleh tangannya, dia ingin menjerit tapi dia tak mau melakukannya.

"BANCI. KURANG AJAR. DASAR HOMO!"

Tempat kosnya ada di dekat selokan tempatnya terjatuh. Isinya dikeluarkan semua oleh warga, dan dilemparkan bersama-sama dengannya ke selokan. Beberapa orang bahkan membawa obor karena kemarahan mereka yang menjadi-jadi dan bermaksud untuk membunuh si pirang. Banyak orang _menghalalkan_ darah pemuda itu, dan berusaha memberikan tumbal bagi siapapun penjaga apapun.

Di hatinya, sang pemilik biru _sapphire_ itu menggeram penuh dendam pada mereka semua. Dia sangat marah, tapi dia cukup _pengecut_ untuk melawan warga satu kampung. Terlebih lagi, dia hanyalah seorang pendatang yang baru dua bulan di desa itu.

Beberapa batu kembali mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan ada yang kena wajahnya, namun tak mampu melukainya dan hanya membuat lecet. Ibu-ibu, wanita dan para gadis tak berhenti memberikan seribu satu ejekan, kecaman, dan ekspresi kemarahan mereka pada si pirang. Anak-anak melemparinya batu kembali, dan dia _mengumpat lagi_ meski hanya di dalam hati.

.::DP::.

Semua orang tak penasaran pada suara desahan yang sering kali terdengar dari ruangan praktek Biologi di sekolah mereka. Bukan merupakan bunyi karena hantu yang menghuni tempat itu, sama sekali bukan. Suara itu nyata bersumber dari organ wicara seorang manusia. Seorang lelaki, lebih tepatnya. Lelaki muda. Yang memiliki umur seperti anak kelas akhir SMA _pada umumnya_.

Tak jarang suara desahan itu diiringi tawa puas oleh seorang guru berambut hitam panjang. Kulit pucat yang saat ini terus dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri mau tak mau memerah—terutama pergelangan tangannya akibat dicengkram terlampau kuat oleh sang murid. Dia tak takut terluka, toh jika itu terjadi dia akan memberi hukuman pada siswa berambut hitam yang ada di depannya itu. Mata obsidian sang murid tersembunyi, sudah semenit lamanya, dan sang guru Biologi tak perlu menanyakan kenapa karena dia tahu jawabannya.

"Siapa _lagi_ besok, _sayang_?"

Sang pemilik rambut hitam pendek tak menjawab dan hanya meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kemejanya yang semula tersampir di pundak, kini terjatuh ke lantai dan menumpuk jas putih sang guru. Dia menempelkan keningnya di bahu sang pria berambut panjang yang terus memeluknya dari tadi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi dia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Janjikan padaku, _sensei,_ janjikan padaku."

"Ya, A. _Sudah pasti_."

Jawaban dari sang guru membuat siswa itu bersemangat lagi dan kembali tegak di depan pria bermata emas. Dia mencengkram erat bisep pria itu, dan tak henti memperkerjakan seluruh badannya hingga suaranya. Memberikan melodi merdu di telinga orang yang mengenal betul seluruh bagian tubuh siswa tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, sayang."

"Besok... hah... ulangan mate... hah... matika."

Selesai menjawab, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seakan tersengat ubur-ubur. Dia terjengit dan melengking saat merasakan perasaan penuh di bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Tangan pucat sang guru memegangi punggung dan pinggulnya agar tak _jatuh ke belakang_, dan dia tertawa-tawa kala menyadari dia pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti muridnya tersebut. Menciumi dada yang mungkin besok akan diciumi oleh seorang guru wanita berambut kecoklatan, dia juga menjilati keringat pemuda hitam tersebut.

"Katakan," bisiknya ketika sang murid memasangkan kancing kemejanya, "Jika dada Kurenai sedikit lebih kendur, ada kemungkinan Asuma bermain SM dengan wanita itu."

Siswa yang memiliki peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya itu tertawa mendengar bisikan sang guru. Dia membuat lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, "Tenang saja, akan kulihat apakah ada perbedaan dengan yang terakhir kali atau tidak."

Si guru Biologi terkekeh. Mengacak-acak rambut si rambut hitam, dia berkata, "_Kau memang jenius_."

.::DP::.

Gaunnya memiliki belahan rendah. Nyaris sampai perut, tapi dia tidak khawatir. Toh, itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya selama ini—dia menertawakan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang gagal merayu seorang pria berdasi yang baru keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Memberi senyuman termanisnya, dan dia _menyulut_ rokoknya. Sesekali dia tersenyum pada satu dua pria yang lewat di depannya, dan—_bahkan_—dia memberikan sedikit adegan sensual dengan memperlihatkan lebih jauh keelokan dadanya.

Mata lavendernya menangkap seorang pemuda yang terlihat kumuh dan kusau, dan dia kembali menghina di dalam hatinya tentang betapa menyedihkannya pemuda pirang tersebut. Terutama sekali saat pemuda itu lewat di depannya. Dia bahkan menutup hidungnya dan berujar dengan penuh jijik, "Uh, ada bangkai lewat."

Si pemuda pirang tidak memedulikan, dan terus berjalan. Meski sudah berlalu, mata lavender si wanita manekin terus mengekori jalan si pemuda pirang. Dia _tertawa dalam hati_ saat perempuan berambut merah muda menjadi buruk rupanya kala memarahi si pirang yang juga melewati tempat si zamrud berada. Teriakannya bahkan terdengar hingga tempat si biru tua berada.

Ketika si pirang sudah hilang di belokan jalan, sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca samping terbuka, dan lirikan nakal diberikan oleh sang pengemudi kepadanya. Mata lavendernya kembali menatap saingannya yang kini memandang penuh amarah kepadanya. Dia berjalan dengan melenggokkan pantatnya yang besar dan montok, menungging di pintu mobil, memperlihatkan elok tubuhnya kepada siapapun yang ada di sana. Senyum menggoda diberikannya kepada pria dengan mobil bagus itu.

"Malam ini senggang?"

Bibir ranum dengan lipstik ungu si wanita menyungging, dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Tapi, istri anda bagaimana?"

"Dia ke Amerika tadi pagi. Masuklah."

.::DP::.

Dia tak tahu langkah membawanya kemana. Kemana pun, dia tak peduli. Asal dia bisa mendapatkan cinta barunya lagi—dan yang pasti dia tak harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang mengusirnya lagi. Dia sudah terlampau bosan diusir. Dari rumah orang tuanya, dari rumah-rumah tempatnya menginap, dari desa-desa yang menjadi persinggahan sementaranya.

Dan dia juga bosan dengan orang-orang munafik yang selalu berkata sayang padanya. Mengaku cinta kepada dirinya yang malang. Tapi semuanya selalu berakhir sama. Hujatan, kecaman, dan amarah. Oleh ibunya. Oleh _istri pemilik rumah-rumah_ yang diinapinya. Oleh ibu-ibu, wanita, dan para gadis yang dikenalnya maupun yang tidak.

Apa salahnya berbeda?

Dia kini semakin _alergi_ dan _muak_ dengan wanita. Ketika dia berjalan melalui sebuah taman bermain sembari menyeret tasnya yang basah, ada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berteriak, _minta tolong_ padanya untuk mengambilkan bola yang jatuh tak jauh darinya.

Dia menaruh tasnya sebentar, mengambilkan bola, berjalan loyo ke arah si perempuan kecil, lalu _menoyorkan bola tersebut ke kepala_ si anak hingga gadis kecil itu jatuh dan menangis kencang.

"Diam."

Dia berkata dengan sinis. Tapi gadis kecil itu tak jua diam. Kesal, si pirang _menendang_ perut anak itu dua kali, lalu berlari saat seorang ibu-ibu datang tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. Dia dapat mendengar _umpatan yang diteriakan_ ibu-ibu itu kepadanya. Tapi sama seperti kasus lain, dia berpura-pura tidak memedulikannya.

Dia kembali berjalan loyo dengan menyeret tasnya. Bajunya kering di jalan, dan tubuhnya berbau bangkai. Ketika _melewati sebuah jalan_ yang menjadi tempat kerja _wanita-wanita prostisusi_, dia sedikit merinding karena banyaknya wanita di sana.

Banyak yang menertawakannya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengejeknya.

"Uh, ada _bangkai lewat_."

Dia tidak menoleh saat ada yang berkata itu. Dia berujar dalam hati mengenai begitu sayang wajah si perempuan itu begitu cantik sehingga membuatnya sangat muak dan ingin mencakarnya. Dan dia tahu diri, dia saat ini berada di _lubang buaya_.

Dia berjalan lagi beberapa meter. Ada lagi seorang perempuan cantik _mencercanya_.

"TAK TAHU DIRI. BERANINYA LEWAT SINI. BAU! BAU! DASAR SAMPAH!"

'Aku tak merebut suamimu, jadi jangan berani menyebutku sampah, sampah masyarakat.'

Tapi dia hanya diam dan menyimpan kedongkolannya pada puluhan wanita yang menghujatnya. Dia terus berjalan dengan loyo. Sepuluh meter kiranya dia sudah melewati tempat prostitusi itu, dia duduk di pinggir jalan karena lelah. _Mencuci kaki_nya yang kotor _di kubangan_ yang ada di jalan, dan dia merehatkan diri sejenak.

Tapi belum lima menit dia duduk, sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru lewat. Menyiramkan air di kubangan kearahnya, dan dia basah lagi.

.::DP::.

"Gak ada hujan duit malam ini, Oom?"

Suaranya genit, merayu. Zamrud indahnya menatap dalam mata cokelat pria yang tadi berkenalan dengannya. Si pria memang memberikan senyuman padanya, tapi dia menggeleng, "Belum gajian, sayang."

Wajahnya cemberut. Paras eloknya terlihat menggemaskan saat dia begitu, dan membuat pria yang ada di sampingnya memberikan tatapan bersalah, "Aku beneran gak punya uang, sayang."

"Tapi nanti janji, ya. Kalau sudah gajian _temui aku_ lagi."

Pria bermata cokelat mengusap tengkuknya. Matanya menyipit dan mengangguk seraya menjauh pelan-pelan, "Uhm. O... oke."

Sebenarnya si rambut merah muda sangat kesal pada penolakan pria itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Dia tak mau dikenal sebagai seorang _wanita anarkis_ di depan para pria baik yang berkantong tebal maupun yang tidak karena berita dari mulut ke mulut itu jauh lebih berbahaya daripada _dikeroyok_ lawan seperjuangannya.

Zamrud seindah hutan miliknya menatap kesal pada perempuan yang menggoda dua orang yang lewat. Rasanya dia ingin mencengkram biru tua itu lagi dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat.

'Hellow, jangan mentang-mentang punya kebun semangka sehingga dia bisa menarik banyak orang. Dasar kurang ajar.'

Dia masih tersenyum manis. Beberapa orang yang menyupir mobil dan pengendara motor bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dan _membalas_ senyuman ayu itu. Sayangnya mereka bukan orang yang _bukan pengecut_ untuk mengundang perempuan itu ke rumah mereka atau ke hotel mahal dan kemudian memberi uang pada si gadis ayu.

Bahkan ada yang berpikiran jikalau memiliki uang banyak—beberapa berpikir mengenai izin istri untuk berpoligami—ia ingin diperistri.

Dia mendapati jelek paras si lavender saat dilihatnya seorang pirang kucel lewat di trotoar. Alis si lavender berkerut, seperti orang tua yang sudah _bau tanah_. Dan dia memberikan seringai mengejek tanpa diketahui perempuan itu.

Kala si pirang baru satu meter di dekatnya, dia marah-marah dan mengerti kenapa si wanita biru tua menunjukkan sisi bebek buruk rupanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan citranya di mata pria lain, dia membentak penuh amarah pada si pirang yang berjalan dengan menunduk dalam itu. "TAK TAHU DIRI. BERANINYA LEWAT SINI. BAU! BAU! DASAR SAMPAH!"

Dia tak mendapat balasan, tapi dia sudah cukup puas dengan makiannya pada pemuda itu. Dia berkacak pinggang penuh amarah, menunjukkan emosinya yang meluap. Tak ada senyum di wajah cantiknya hingga si pirang _hilang di belokan_.

Saat dia menenangkan diri dan merelakskan urat wajahnya, lagi-lagi dia mengumpat. Sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru, dia tidak pernah melihat mobil itu lewat di jalan itu sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tahu siapa yang mengemudikan mobil mewah itu.

Amarahnya jauh lebih berkali lipat ketika mobil itu berhenti di dekat perempuan yang paling dia benci. Bahkan, dia bisa melihat senyum layaknya ratu yang baru memberi apel beracun pada Putri Salju yang terpampang di wajah si gadis berambut biru tua.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua, tapi kedongkolan di hatinya semakin menumpuk. Terutama kala pintu mobil terbuka, dan perempuan itu masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan dia dengan emosi yang campur aduk di hatinya.

'Kurang ajar. Padahal sudah kuperingatkan kemarin, wanita kurang ajar itu.'

Si rambut merah muda itu kini menjadi tak bersemangat menggoda pria lain. Ketika semenit dia memandang penuh benci mobil yang lewat di depannya tadi, seorang siswa berseragam sekolah SMA yang ada 100 meter dari tempatnya berada terlihat berlari-lari dengan napas tersengal.

Siswa berambut hitam itu berhenti di depan si rambut merah muda. Menunduk, mencoba menetralkan pernapasannya lagi.

Digandrungi rasa penasaran, pemilik zamrud bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku dijemput ayahku. Tadi kupikir aku melihat ayahku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Aku ditinggalnya."

Siswa itu mengeluarkan _gadget_-nya dari saku, menelpon seseorang. Mengerutkan kening beberapa detik kemudian, lalu bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Kenapa lagi?"

Menghela nafas seraya mendengar jawaban di telpon, siswa obsidian itu menatap kosong di depannya. "Oke. Tak apa. Aku bisa menginap di rumah temanku nanti. _Bye_."

'Pasti anak orang kaya.'

"Hei, nak. Kalau kau ingin mencari angkot atau taksi, kau akan susah mencari di sini. Kakak bisa bantu kamu cari taksi lalu mengantarmu pulang, kok. Kamu mau?"

Senyuman terbaiknya diberikan kepada siswa obsidian tersebut. Kecantikannya jelas membuat siswa bau kencur itu terperangah takjub dan kagum. Semenit kiranya terpana, diberikannya sebuah seringai jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau antarkan aku ke hotel?"

Segera saja tangan si gadis berambut merah muda merangkul mesra lengan siswa yang ternyata sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Senyum gembira terlukis di rupa eloknya, dan dia melupakan kedongkolan hatinya yang disebabkan oleh wanita lavender tadi.

.::DP::.

"Besok pagi, _sensei_?"

Suara bariton pemuda itu sedikit tak percaya. Seorang guru perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk seraya merapikan meja kerjanya. "Ya, besok pagi. Bukannya pelajaranku akan dimulai di jam kelima besok? Kutunggu di UKS."

Si pemuda obsidian tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tak menyangka bahwa gurunya yang satu ini ternyata juga menyukai layanan cepat saji.

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku bisa memberitahumu besok. Bukannya kau cerdas?"

Kelas sudah sepi. Semua murid telah pulang—kegiatan klub ketika minggu-minggu UTS memang dihentikan untuk sementara. Guru yang sudah mengisi pelajaran terakhir dihari itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Jika ada pertanyaan lagi, kau bisa temui aku di kantor guru."

Sang pemilik rambut raven tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban si guru.

"Berapa jumlah soal yang akan diujikan besok?"

"50 soal _multiple choices_. 3 _essay_."

Sang guru matematika berjalan menuju pintu saat tangannya digenggam sang murid obsidian. "Itu terlalu banyak. Saya tak sanggup menghapal dan mencari jawabannya sepanjang pagi hingga jam kelima."

Guru cantik itu mendesah pelan. Dia mengunci pintu kelas, dan kemudian berbalik pada muridnya itu.

"Lima menit. Jika dalam lima menit aku tak puas, aku takkan memberimu setengah soalnya."

Senyum penuh kemenangan diberikan sang pemuda obsidian. Menduduki paha sang guru yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi murid, dibuatnya perempuan seperempat abad itu merasakan kenikmatan. Dicumbuinya seluruh badan telanjang istri guru olahraganya tersebut.

Lima menit berlalu, dan dia mampu membayar uang mukanya sebagai ganti 28 soal ulangan besok. Ketika sang guru pergi, dia menelpon ayahnya. Minta dijemput, dan sepakat akan bertemu di gerbang sekolah lima menit lagi.

Dia menunggu di kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua sembari membaca soal yang didapatnya. Sesekali matanya menatap ke luar jendela, ke jalanan. Melihat aktivitas pelacuran di luar sana yang membuat jelek lingkungan di sekitar sekolahnya.

Ketika mata hitamnya menangkap sosok pirang yang berjalan loyo melewati belasan pelacur di bawah sana, dia mengenali orang itu. Dia ingat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang diusir oleh ibunya gara-gara sudah berani berhubungan intim dengan kakak dan ayahnya—sebenarnya dia juga sempat dua kali tidur dengannya, tapi ibunya tak tahu, dia pun hanya diam.

Jauh di belakangnya, dia melihat mobil mewah yang kemarin terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Itu pasti ayahnya. Dia turun tangga dengan santai, berjalan ke gerbang dengan gaya angkuh dan keren meskipun tak ada satupun orang yang ada di sekolah itu. Tapi, ketika dilihatnya mobil yang dia pikir adalah mobil jemputannya terparkir jauh dari tempat janjian semula, dia merasa heran. Dia buru-buru berlari saat seorang perempuan masuk ke mobil itu dan meninggalkannya di balik kepulan asap knalpot.

Apakah dia salah? Dia yakin, itu adalah mobil ayahnya.

Dia terengah-engah. Tenaganya belum terkumpul sempurna setelah menyelesaikan tugas dua kali berturut-turut tadi di sekolah. Dan sekarang dia pun harus berlari mengejar mobil keluaran terbaru.

'Kurang ajar. Aku yakin tadi adalah orang tua itu.'

Dia tak sadar bahwa tadi dia mengejar mobil itu hingga ke tempat pelacuran. Ketika dia baru menyadarinya, dia sudah ditanya oleh seorang perempuan yang parasnya lumayan elok.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda obsidian itu menetralkan napasnya dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Seharusnya aku dijemput ayahku. Tadi kupikir aku melihat ayahku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Aku ditinggalnya."

Dia berniat menelpon ayahnya untuk mengonfirmasi ulang. Ketika sambungan diterima oleh orang di seberang, dia segera mendapat jawaban tanpa perlu susah bertanya, _"Maaf, Nak. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini."_

"Kenapa lagi?"

"_Mendadak ada urusan kantor yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini juga. Kau bisa hubungi Iruka—supir kita—untuk menjemputmu. Atau kau bisa cari taksi."_

Rasanya si obsidian mampu melihat sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Menggandeng seorang perempuan yang—lagi-lagi—tak dikenalnya, dan sedang berbicara dengannya seakan sedang berbicara kepadanya dengan ibunya di samping.

"Oke. Tak apa. Aku bisa menginap di rumah temanku nanti. _Bye_."

Dan dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia menoleh saat perempuan di dekatnya berkata, "Hei, nak. Kalau kau ingin mencari angkot atau taksi, kau akan susah mencari di sini. Kakak bisa bantu kamu cari taksi lalu mengantarmu pulang, kok. Kamu mau?"

Sang obsidian ingat perempuan ini. Kalau tak salah bulan lalu dia pernah melihat ayahnya mengajak perempuan ini ke hotel milik paman Obito—kebetulan dia pun sedang di sana saat itu. Dia menyeringai dalam hati, 'Pasti dia dibuangnya.'

Dia memberikan seringai kepada perempuan yang tersenyum dengan ayunya kepada sang obsidian. Katanya, "Bagaimana kalau antarkan aku ke hotel?"

Dia tahu kata-katanya itu merupakan kata kunci terampuh untuk menaklukkan perempuan manapun. Terbukti dengan segera digandengnya tangannya oleh perempuan itu, dan mereka berjalan mencari taksi untuk pergi ke hotel terdekat.

.::END::.

**A/N**: Sedikit fail untuk bagian ketiga dan terakhir. Tapi sudahlah.

Terinspirasi dari beberapa sajak Chairil Anwar.

Juga dari sedikit peristiwa yang saya tahu.

Tak tahu saya, silakan cek profil saya.

Jika saya punya kelompok.

Untuk di bulan bahasa ini.

Mungkin jadi drama.


End file.
